


my thoughts will echo your name

by stydiasforever



Series: Season 5A One-Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles doesn't show up at school, Lydia can't help but worry about her supposedly sick best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my thoughts will echo your name

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a rewrite of the stydia 5x05 scene in stiles' room with a lot more fluff. i just really liked the fact that lydia went to see him.  
> \---  
> (title from enchanted - taylor swift.)

Lydia wasn't worried about Stiles. Really.  
  
It didn't concern her at all that he hadn't showed up at school that day. Surely he was just catching up on some sleep after having stayed at the hospital all night (for her, she might add) and then going to school the next day. There was nothing to be worried about, which was why she was absolutely not sitting in biology thinking about him.   
  
"Lydia, you alright?" Scott asked her quietly, looking at her over the textbook he was studying from. They had been paired together for a research assignment on cancer cells, and she could tell he was noticing her rapid heartbeat and generally worried behaviour.   
  
Lydia nodded, snapping out of her trance and quickly jotting down a few notes in her notebook. "I'm fine," she stated. "Just thinking."   
  
Scott raised an eyebrow but did not question her further, going back to reading the textbook.   
  
"So is it just the three of us going to Eichen tonight?" she asked, gesturing to Kira across the room.   
  
Scott shook his head. "Stiles is coming."  
  
Lydia felt her stomach tighten at the simple mention of Stiles, which she knew was absolutely ridiculous and probably a cause of teenage hormones mixed with some deeper emotional connection that science couldn't explain. She finally brought herself to ask the question that had been eating at her for the past forty-five minutes.   
  
"Where is Stiles, anyways?"   
  
Scott gave her another questionable glance, but replied just as quickly. "He had a migraine this morning and he's still not feeling well, so he decided to stay home."   
  
Lydia tried her best to dismiss this - she really did. She continued to write about mitosis and made it through the entire class, and as soon as the bell rang she was out the door and in her car. She didn't even notice for a second that she'd started driving towards Stiles' house rather than her own, and she couldn't resist making a few quick stops along the way.   
  
After pulling into the driveway and walking up the front steps, she knocked loudly on the door. The sheriff was at work, and if Stiles was up in his room (as he usually was) she wanted to make sure he heard. After knocking a few more times with no response, Lydia fished the spare key Stiles had given her near the beginning of junior year "for, like, supernatural emergencies and stuff" as he had so eloquently put it out of her purse and entered the house.   
  
"Stiles!" she called out. "Stiles, it's me."   
  
There was still nothing but silence, so she marched up the stairs and into Stiles' bedroom. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw him in the bed. His hair was ruffled and he was laying face down on top of the sheets, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.   
  
She slowly approached him, sitting down I the bed next to him. "Stiles," she whispered, placing her hand on his back and rubbing small circles. "Stiles, wake up."   
  
He began to stir after a moment, and for a second she almost regretted disrupting his peaceful slumber. Ever since the nogitsune, more than a few hours of sleep uninterrupted by nightmares was a rarity for him.   
  
He rolled over, rubbing his eyes and blinking in confusion. "Lydia, what are you..."   
  
"I, uh, just came to check on you. Scott told me you weren't feeling well, so-" she paused, biting her lower lip as she grabbed the bag at her feet and began to rummage through it, pulling out a small jar and a brown paper bag. "I brought some Tylenol in case you were running low, and I just grabbed some of that soup from the cafe near the sheriff's station that you like..."  
  
"You didn't need to do that, Lydia," Stiles said softly, accepting the soup from her hands and placing it on the table next to him.  
He sat up slightly, propping himself up with his elbows. "Thank you. That was really nice," he said, though his tone was blander than usual and his eyes lacked the certain sparkle that they usually got when looking at her.   
  
Lydia managed a small smile, flattening out the small bumps in his comforter with her hand and getting to her feet.   
  
"I should go. Call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
Stiles grabbed her arm before she could walk away. He did this with such urgency that she had to suppress a frown as she sat back down and rested her hand on his.   
  
"Can you stay for a bit? I'll drive you to Eichen, I just-I don't know, I could use some company." His tone was just as urgent and even more anxious than usual.                      
  
Lydia retracted her hand after the realization dawned on her that he actually still planned on coming to Eichen with them.  
  
"You're not coming with us, Stiles," she muttered. "You need to stay here and rest. I promise I'll keep you updated."  
  
Stiles laughed humorlessly, rolling his eyes. "Lydia, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go there alone."  
  
"Are you forgetting that I'll be with a werewolf and a kitsune who are more than capable of protecting me?" Lydia shot back, crossing her arms.   
  
The glare that he gave her was one she knew all too well; there was no way he was losing this argument. She could pretty much persuade him to do whatever she wanted and he always respected her wishes - unless her safety was concerned. In that case, he basically disregarded anything she or anyone else told him to do and all that he cared about was protecting her.   
  
"Stiles, I swear I'll be okay," she said in a softer voice. "I don't want you to have to back there, regardless of how you're feeling."  
  
She didn't know the details of his time spent at Eichen House, but judging by the nightmares she knew he'd had about the place, she figured it hadn't exactly been a trip to Disneyland.   
  
"I can handle it," he assured her. "It's easier when you're there." 

Lydia felt a small smile creep on to her face. This time, she let it stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> blakesgrffin on tumblr :)


End file.
